No Place Like Home
by lovebugxstories
Summary: A tiny oneshot I had to write after Glee 100


**A/N: A wise friend once said to me: "Of course you still know how to write. It's like riding a bike. Or an old girlfriend."**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I've wanted to kiss you since the minute I saw you again. I think I had almost forgotten how badly I've been wanting to kiss you, feel you, all this time…

When we danced I could smell your perfume. The same one that had blurred my senses so many times before.

The way you move. It looks so easy when you dance. And I could see the happiness in your eyes. It made me feel so warm. So good to see you happy.

It felt as if we had never been apart. As if you had always been a part of me. We had just come back from a long vacation. You know, this familiar feeling after a long holiday, when you step into your house again and yeah, the vacation was good, but there's no better place than home.

I didn't even think of sex. Not yet. I just wanted to hug you, laugh with you. I wanted my best friend back.

And yes, I've been struggling. Yes, I thought I had managed to get over you. I've always been good at fooling myself and others.

I tricked myself into a new relationship. Tricked myself into thinking she was better for me than you. Tricked myself into thinking I wanted a Broadway career.

I don't need a fucking stage.

And then you're sitting next to me. And you come closer and I know what you're about to do. And I can't move.

I can't move a muscle. I can't protest. I can't think.

Suddenly you're filling this empty hole. This hole I hadn't even noticed was there. This whole I've been hiding behind my big mouth. Behind my new life.

It's been my fault after all.

And I don't even know why you still care, but you do. And I do, too. Fuck, of course I do.

Then your lips are on mine and god it feels so good. I've always loved it when you took the initiative. And then there's your breath against mine and I'm sure I'm going to faint.

It's right before the alarm bells go off and my heart is screaming at me. And no. It's not because of Dani. It never was.

I just can't go through this again. I just can't.

You look disappointed. I am disappointed.

I wish I would care less. Wish I could just make out with you and enjoy it for just one night before going back to my new life, taking a little trip down memory lane.

But it's not a little trip. It's a fucking long journey. And once I hop on that train again, I know there's no going back. With or without you, I'll be fucked.

Why are you doing this to me? It was hard enough to just be around you. What am I supposed to do? Huh?

You tell me you want to be with me and I can't say what I feel because my chest is about to explode. Because how can I fucking say what I feel when I go from emptiness to a million butterflies in what feels like five seconds?

Can't recreate what you and I have? Are you fucking kidding me?

I wouldn't even try. She's not you. No one is like you.

You tell me it's my choice. You tell me you're here.

And your face is so fucking close again.

And you kiss my cheek and my head feels as if it were on fire.

Can you hear my heart? 'Cause I can fucking feel it in my throat.

Then you get up and leave and there are all these thoughts in my head and I'm dizzy. And if this were a TV show, you and I would make the perfect cliffhanger.

But this isn't Hollywood. This is our old goddamn high school. And we're not sixteen anymore.

And then I close my eyes again and for a second I try to picture my future.

And of course I see you. I don't know where we are, I don't know what we're doing, I just know that you're there with me and it's my only shot at happiness.

So I get up, without thinking.

I think my body is moving without me, and I guess I'm thankful for it.

I grab your hand right before you can get to the door and you turn around and look at me. And I can see it in your eyes. Can see that you've been hoping for this to happen. Can see the relief.

I take a deep breath and then we kiss. My hands are in your hair. Your tongue carefully searching mine.

Those butterflies I mentioned before? They are nothing, okay, nothing against what's going on in my belly now.

I push you against the door and we both lack oxygen. But I couldn't care less. This fucking school could be on fire, it wouldn't stop me.

It has never felt so good to kiss you.

Suddenly it's as if this door inside of me is open, all these possibilities. And I wonder what I've been doing these past months. Wonder if I actually thought I could live without you.

I think you can forget how to be happy. You misinterpret 'okay' moments for happiness. Until you feel it again. Until it hits you right in the face, with its fist.

And I know I can make it right. I will.

Within seconds my lips are on your neck, sucking, and my hand is in your panties.

Maybe it's not romantic, maybe that just isn't my thing, but this isn't just a quick fuck in a lonely class room. As long as we both know that, it's all that matters.

You moan into my ear and I can barely stand because I'm so shaky.

But I'll hold you. I promise.

We don't speak. You said it all before. I think this might be my answer.

For a second I'm wondering what's going to happen when we're done. I'm wondering if we'll sleep in the same bed. If I'll wake up next to you.

I'm searching for your eyes, and when I find them… you smile.

Then they roll back into your head and I feel your nails scratching my skin. My fingers are surrounded by you and I close my eyes as I press myself against your body.

I love how you can let yourself go with me.

And I wish I had never let you leave.

You're still wearing your sweater. I'm still fully dressed.

And I want to curl up beside you. Naked. And I miss your body so fucking much.

But my heart is still beating, and so is yours. I know we're gonna take this chance.

And when you kiss my forehead, life is okay again.

I wanna say something smart, or funny, or sexy… but when I open my mouth, you kiss me again.

You zip up your pants and straighten your shirt. Then you carefully brush your thumb against my cheek before you take my hand.

"Come home with me?", you ask.

I nod.

Yeah. Home.


End file.
